1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to am improvement on an electric hammer, and more particularly to an improved vibration-damping structure of an electric hammer designed to absorb vibrations generated by a tool body for preventing them from being transmitted to an operator.
2. Background Art
Japanese Utility Model First Publication No. 48-89069 discloses a vibration proofing structure of an electric hammer which includes the so-called transatory unit having elastic damper members mounted on a tool body and a handle, respectively. The elastic damper members connect with each other through elastic bars. During use of the electric hammer, relative movement of the elastic damper members due to vibrations transmitted from the tool body causes the elastic bars to be compressed while rolling, thereby dampening the vibrations.
Usually, when such an electric hammer is caught in, for example, reinforcing steel bars during use, it is swung laterally by the operator for removal. However, since the tool body and the handle are coupled only through the elastic bars, it is difficult to withstand a strong drawing force exerted by the operator, which may cause the handle to be separated undesirably from the tool body.